Color Blind
by psychochickie
Summary: Just how far will a witch go to seek the ultimate goal of everything evil? Read and find out. Oc's included.


A/N: Welcome! Welcome, to my other Oc story! For those who are new, sup? For those who have loved me so much to stalk me on another story, don't you have a life!? I kid. A small warning though, I do plan to make this story a little dark. Probably going to be nothing special but the warning's still there. But, because this is that kind of story, me and my Beta reader (The Dark One Tsubasa S) have decided to make the story a little interesting. How you might ask? A poll! A poll for you to vote on who you think will die during this story. Maybe none, maybe everyone, even I don't know yet! (I know i'm a great planner) But by the end of the three introductions a poll will be up. Because I love you so much i'll replace my "Who could be on top, Gray or Natsu?" poll. Just for you! Alright, enough will my rattle, here's the first pair!

-Color Blind-

Soft hums echoed throughout the walls of a small kitchen where an ex-maid was currently cooking in. The young woman was tall and lanky, with skin resembling that of a pizza with red patches covering her greasy skin. A few stringy pieces of auburn hair were the only thing to count as bangs, as the rest was held up in a poorly done bun. When the woman smelled her food's odor fill the air, she smiled at the completion of her work. It took so much effort to get it just right, to add the perfect amount of poison to the mix, making it absolutely sweet to taste.

Running the tip of her tongue over cracked lips, she couldn't help but take a sip of her toxic stew. If she was a normal human, she would've never done something so foolish, but of course her soul had lost its purities months ago. With all of the human souls she consumed, she had developed immunity to the vile substance, making it easier to tell that her food was at its best. It was her victim's last meal, might as well make it worth dying for.

When her head peeked out into the dining room, about the size of kitchen, she saw her familiar setting. It was well-kept, and had a cozy atmosphere to it; a perfect setting to draw in her prey. Currently, two young teenagers were sitting there, patiently waiting for their food to be served. Well, the girl was practicing her patience; the boy seemed to be interested in aggravating the girl, as he was currently rapidly poking her face.

They seemed healthy and physically fit. It didn't matter much, it's not like they could defeat her. She was a pre-kishin, and they were just normal humans, completely outmatched. With that arrogant thought, she slipped back into the kitchen to discover her creation was ready to be served. She poured some stew into two bowls, then set them in front of the two teenagers.

"There you go, Marie's surprise." The red head chimed.

The girl nodded, but her head was down, letting her dark blue side bangs cover the eye closest to the evil human. She picked up her spoon and dipped it into the yellow liquid before putting it to her mouth, but stopping right in front of her lips.

"May I ask what the surprise is?" The young woman asked.

The pre-kishin kept her warm smile. "I'm afraid that's a secret dearie, now eat your food before it gets cold now." Turning to the young boy, she attempted to say the same thing, but was greeted with a bowl in her face. Naturally, she screamed out in shock and stumbled backwards at the sudden boiling heat on her face. She ended up falling on the tables, making them meet the same fate she did.

The blue haired girl looked at the scene, before snapping her bright green eyes at the light haired boy across from her.

"What was that?" She demanded. The younger boy shrugged in an 'I don't know' fashion.

"I don't like when people get in my face." He explained in a nonchalant tone.

"That wasn't a good enough reason to stray away from the plan." She said, as her eyes started to narrow in a glare.

"For me, it was." He said in the same tone, which made the girl even more irritated.

"Nothing is a good enough reason." She spat out, which caused confusion as to why she was getting so worked up over a little thing. The boy called her out on it, and she responded with a logical reason in the same bitter voice.

Unknown to the two teenagers, the kishin stirred making a small noise of discomfort, before blinking into realization. Her eyes seemed to glow a demon red with her anger and hunger for the two. Without a second thought or warning, she bolted up and charged at the two after pulling the meat cleaver from her old-styled maid uniform.

Even though she was having a discussion with the younger boy, there was still part of her mind that was diligent to her surroundings. Her soul sense picked up the frantic wavelength's of the evil human, and instantly jumped up on the table to avoid the downward slash of the cleaver. The pre-kishin turned her blade and slashed again at the girl's stomach, but she jumped on the end of the table, causing it to turn over so when the other end of the table flipped up, it knocked the blade out of the lanky woman's hand.

The woman growled at the loss of her weapon, before taking out another cleaver. "An agile one, are you? Well, let's see if your friend is so talented."

The young girl flipped her shoulder-length hair out of the way, before putting out her hand towards the younger boy. "Taivon!"

Said boy just turned his head in her direction and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

His question would've caused a remark, but the girl was current too busy dodging the pre-kishin's blade with her swift movements. Between the fight, the bluenette was able to yell out to Taivon.

"What do you mean, what? Change into your weapon form!" She shouted as she ducked from a head swipe.

With his calm and bored expression on his face, he shrugged, before his body was engulfed in the color representing his soul, a bright orange, then it changed to fit the shape of a weapon.

The pre-kishin would've thought it would turn into a bow and arrow type of weapon because of the girl's archer glove and her one sleeved blue shirt, but instead, the weapon was a rapier.

The girl wrapped her fingers around the fencing sword, before pointing it at the red head, causing her a bit of alarm.

"First you go against my orders then you sit and watch me fight by myself? I swear you're an ass."

"Like I'd let anything happen to you, Lucia. I mean you're my first partner, if you get hurt I might get a bad rep and all." Taivon said.

Lucia scrunched up her face, and gave a dry, "Gee thanks."

"So,a meister and weapon pair decided to lunch in, eh? I've heard their souls are more sweet than a normal humans, guess this is a great opportunity to take a taste." The pre-kishin said, before licking her lips hungrily.

"Why don't you guess again?" The meister asked sarcastically, before blocking a strike from the cleaver blade with her rapier's. This began a series of attacking and avoiding, which was only interrupted when Lucia's foot impaled the ex-maid's stomach. The impact causing her to fall through the kitchen doors and drop her cleaver, making it slide out of her reach.

When she landed on her back, it wasn't seconds later until the thin blade found its way to the evil humans neck.

"Typhoid Mary, because of feeding poisonous soups to your clientele, you will be-" Her sentence was cut off from Mary hitting her in the head with a pot that was sprawled on the floor.

This caused Lucia to lose her balance, and give the woman a perfect opportunity to slip away from her. Without a second thought, she went to pick up the cleaver, and when she got it she spun around, but unknowing to her, the meister was waiting for her, so when she spun, the rapier blade ripped through her. She unraveled into swirling black straps, until they compressed into a glowing red orb.

A flash of light, and Taivon was back to his human form. "So, this is a kishin soul?" He asked while poking it.

"Pre-kishin, now eat it." Lucia said while crossing her arms over her chest. The boy shrugged, before taking a test lick.

"Feels like rubber and jelly." He said, before grabbing it and gesturing it to Lucia. "Want a lick?"

"No, I don't want to taste it! Just eat it!" She commanded while pushing the soul back to the boy, who eventually sent it down his throat. He then shuddered at the feel of it.

"I have to do that ninety-nine more times?" He asked rhetorically, before following the girl out of the small diner.

"Yeah, so get used to it." The meister said. She looked back at the now clattered shop and smirked. "Well, we've finished our mission for today, now we can go back." Looking at the dark sky, she could tell they should probably be heading back to the DWMA.

"Yeah… or we could play some one-on-one. I bet there's a basketball court here somewhere." Taivon said, pulling a basketball seemingly out of nowhere.

Lucia blinked. "Where did you get that?"

"I brought it with me!"

"…Why?"

"Because it's my baby! I just can't leave it at home." The boy then started to cuddle with the object, and even starting lightly kissing it and muttering 'my baby' while doing so.

Since the danger was gone and the only thing left to do was go home, Lucia felt more relieved and even lightly chuckled at his love for the ball. "Alright, well, at least now I know what to threaten you with when you piss me off."

The boy gasped and held his ball protectively to his chest, before hissing at the girl like a cat and clawing at the air. In the middle of this, the ball slipped from under his arm and began to bounce away from him.

"Baby come back!" Taivon yelled before looking at Lucia. "Look what you've done! You've frightened her off!" Without waiting for the girl's response, he ran after his ball, and eventually had a face-palming meister following him.

A white boot with black triangles on the bottom stopped the ball's movements. The woman looked at the two students and smirked. "Well, look who we have here. You have a white polo shirt and she has a white skirt, and you have blue jeans and she has a blue top. " She said to the boy, before picking up the orange ball.

"Um… yeah… and I also have a nine inch d-" His sentence was cut off from Lucia's rough shove.

"Taivon… be quiet." She said in a soft tone while she looked at the woman in front of her. Even though her soul protect was on, her appearance screamed witch. Her body was currently covered by a dark cloak that edges were cut in an oval pattern, resembling feathers, and her light blue hair was covered by a stereotypical witch hat, except that the base was square instead of curved. Even though she had never seen a witch in real life up until now, she had read about them and their basic appearance. Her appearance obviously didn't occur to the boy because of his next comment.

"You're just jealous of how big it is, I pump it twice a day to make sure it stays that way too. To get that nine inch diameter on my ball." He marveled.

"…Just turn into a rapier…" She said with obvious doubt into her voice. She wasn't able to see her soul, but she didn't need to see it to know the facts of how many meisters and weapons were killed from an encounter from the magical beings.

The boy raised an eyebrow out of confusion. "I know you were riled up from killing the old lady but really? Turning sexist against your own sex? She's just a woman."

The woman chuckled lightly. "You're partners, right? Oh you seem like such opposites, but opposites attract, don't they? Well little boy, please know that I'm more than a woman. I guess it would be necessary for me to release my soul protect now, if I want to kill you."

Lucia's body tensed at the those words. Before she let herself become a nervous wreck, she took a deep breath before tugging on the boy's polo. "Transform…"

Hearing the witch's previous words, he had no other comments and transformed into her hand. With a determined smirk forming on her face, she formed a small plan in her head. It wasn't her preference, but given the circumstances, it was the only thing she could do. Hopefully, this witch used close-ranged magic, or at least something she can evade with her weapon.

"Hm? Why aren't you dressed like a Spaniard!? The matching colors on different tops of the body is an accurate touch, but you cannot expect to succeed in being the perfect pair if you're not dressed in a metal Spaniard armor, or at least a white fencing suit that would show off your boobs and throw off male enemies, which would provide a perfect moment to strike!" The witch asked in a tone that separated from her calm and confident one to an irrational one.

Not expecting that response from the being, Lucia's face became a blank, before letting out an, "Huh?"

"You look like an archer, and that isn't even a long-ranged weapon, unacceptable! I can't believe someone as irrational as you and your dressing could fit in! What were they thinking!?" She now seemed to be talking to herself, as the partners were becoming more confused.

Since the rambling seemed like it was going to be going on for a while, he yelled out an immature comment. "Well, you look like a hobo!"

"A hobo? Ha! Dear boy, I am the owl witch, Sorene." Her tone was now leaning towards boasting as she put the ball under her arm.

"You're really one to talk about appearances when you don't look like your animal at all. Well, besides your freakish eyes." Lucia pointed out, with the rapier still tight in her grip.

The woman looked down at herself, before lifting her cloak, revealing a long-sleeved, tight orange shirt with thin black striped underneath a white sleeveless dress, which the hem matched the pattern of her cloak. "Owl, now here's my talons. Soul protect, off."

With that, the magic energy flowing from her soul was able to be detected. The magic, it was powerful, the most powerful soul that Lucia had ever seen before. The actual sight of it was enough to make her body start to tremble, something that Taivon could sense.

"Lucia?" He asked, as he felt fear fill the spaces where her determination had been. By now, he could get that she was a witch, but since he was a weapon, he couldn't sense anything abnormal with this woman; well, besides her appearance.

Before the girl could answer, Sorene ran to the girl at a quick pace and made an upward slash with her newly created talons. Still in her fear-induced shock, she wasn't able to react and took the hit, making a cry of pain as the force caused her to slide backwards.

"Lucia! Lucia, are you okay?" The rapier asked, as the girl moved her hand to cover her newly injured shoulder.

"Peachy," She breathed out before looking up in the dark night sky. Her eyes widened, before rolling out of the way of a falling owl witch. Her claws stuck the ground, then turned to strike the girl on the ground, but she quickly went to her feet to avoid the blow. She removed her hand from her shoulder, only wanting to bring it to her stomach as she felt a knee slam into her gut. She then received numerous amounts of slash marks, until the last blow of the sequence caused her to fall into the wall of the nearest buildings.

"If only you were an archer, then I could fly more freely." She said, as she had her cloak that was currently modified for her flight went back to covering her witch outfit. "Oh well, I guess we'll have to go against nature." She said, as she began walking towards the girl, who was currently on the ground, struggling to get up.

While the witch got closer, Taivon was shouting in Lucia's mind, trying to make her get up. "Come on! What happened to all that sexist energy? You can't just give up! Remember my reputation is at stake! Lucia!"

The girl's body was trembling as she only managed to lift her head up to see the owl witch coming closer. There was no plan she could make now, there was no way out, was there? Another failure… another failure, and not even a plan made for it to fail.

"We're going to die!"

Die… death… The sound of that word made something snap in her mind. The realization that she was going to just do nothing, because of a plan that wasn't made. She couldn't let that pathetic reason be the end of her new life as a meister. Her determination started to came back to her, so when Sorene lifted up the girl from her clothing, she blocked the swipe with Taivon. She then pushed back with the weapon, and Sorene's arm was lifted up so she had a clear shot at her stomach, which she tried to take, but the owl witch still was too fast, and grabbed the blade before letting go of the girl, and tried to swiped at her with that hand.

Lucia ducked before that could happen, making the blade cut the hand that Sorene was grabbing Taivon with.

The magical being backed up a little, before letting out a small chuckle. "Oh? Seems like you've been motivated? Well let's see how long you can survive before you become my prey."

The bluenette's green eyes regained their hint of confidence as she narrowed them at the witch. "Sometimes in nature, the prey becomes the predator." She said, as her mind began forming a simple plan.

With such short notice, she could only think of what attack to use, and since she had seen the witch's main attack, she would plan accordingly to that, and see what would come after that.

Sorene nodded. "Yes, but just not in this case." Her talon hand gripped the bottom of her hat before taking it off and throwing it like a Frisbee, revealing blue hair that was fanned out and had rounded ends, also representing feathers.

The hat was dodged and ended up sticking out of a wall. Lucia then ran to the witch and made a swipe that started another cycle of jabs, scratches, swipes and blocks. In the end, it was Lucia who fell the stoned ground, with her blood flowing out of various cuts.

Her body was still this time, as her gaze was aimed at the older woman standing over her. Sorene smirked down at the girl, before raising her hand, ready to strike. "See? Nature shouldn't be interrupted."

Before she could do anything else, Taivon's human form appeared over the girl in a protective matter. His light brown eyes were wide with fear, as he stared at the being. He opened his mouth to say something, but instantly closed it as he realized nothing he could say would change the matter at hand.

"Hm? You are a good pair, protecting her even though there's no way a little weapon like you could defeat me. It's… really cute… how about this; I won't kill you, as long as you reenact this scene as many times as I please, ok?" She asked, not waiting for the boy's reply as she put her hand lightly on her cheek and fantasized. "Or, maybe you could be troubled lovers who have to kiss in order to survive, or maybe-"

The woman continued with this rant as Taivon just blinked at her and gave her a puzzled look. There were some weird people at the academy, but he expected the person who was going to kill him be more… normal. Oh well, more fun this way.

Suddenly, the woman's head jerked to the direction of her left ear. "Hm… well, seems I can't do that today, but eventually. Oh, and here's a little thing I have to drop off, because I'm a messenger owl."

The brunette looked at the piece of paper, and slowly took it with confusion still on his face. He didn't question the woman as she blew a kiss at the boy, then literally flew out of his life.

"…Weird day..." He muttered, before looking down at his meister. Her clothes were stained with her own blood and her face decorated with scratches.

When he saw her breathing, he sighed in relief and then started to shake her, seeing if she was conscious.

"Lucia… wakey, wakey…" He said with a soft smile, one that had a hint of worry. The worry turned into relief, as the girl's eyes slowly opened and looked at the rapier.

"Taivon…" She started, before tears rimmed her eyes. "I'm so sorry… I wasn't able to make a fitting plan… i-it wasn't even a plan at all... just a means of attacks. That was all I could do… I'm so stupid."

The boy tilted his head, before wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her to his chest as she started sobbing. "Aw, you're not stupid!" He said in a now childish voice as he pressed his cheek against hers, getting some of her blood on his creamy skin. He didn't seem to mind, though.

"Anyone would mess up here, even that guy who's butt you keep looking at." He chimed with a soft chuckle, before trying to pick her up bridal style. He failed though, as he was reduced to one knee.

Lucia looked at him, and a smile slowly crept up on her features, before a small laugh came out of her mouth. "She slashed my shoulder, not my legs, you know."

Taivon grin sheepishly. "Well, if you insist."

She got up, and they then started walking down the dark street. The pace was slow, as Taivon eventually had to help the girl because she was feeling light-headed. When they got to Death City, Lucia instantly went to the infirmary, and Taivon was sent to the Death room to explain their mission. With all of the commotion, he seemed to forget all about the letter he was given as he spoke. It didn't make sense, or seem important at the time, anyways.

A/N: First chapter, whoo! Well you know what to do.

These charries are the property of:

Lucia: Original509

Taivon: Strengthx3


End file.
